In my prior U.K. Pat. No. 1,547,824, I have described and claimed an educational device to assist in the learning of word pronunciation, recognition and spelling, primarily for young children. The device comprises a display window, a plurality of different visually-recognizable vowel symbols mounted on the device one of which may be selected and displayed at the display window, and means for displaying a plurality of additional alphabetical symbols at the display window to form a word in conjunction with the selected vowel symbol, each different vowel symbol being colored in a color the pronunciation of the vowel of which has a phonetic relationship with the desired pronunciation of the respective vowel symbol. The mode of construction of my prior device was expensive and involved complicated mechanisms, thereby inhibiting mass production.